Databook system
The Dakotti Databook System (DDS) is the current attribute system of T.S.L. All members of the role-play will be using it when creating their characters, as a measurement of one's natural abilities. There are seven attributes in total, all of which serve as a direct measurement in a specific area of a character's skill. *'Strength. '''Measures how physically strong the character is. *'Speed. Measures how agile or fast the character is. *'''Stamina. Measures both a character's sturdiness as well as their chakra pool. *'Intelligence.' Measures problem-solving skills of a character. *'Ninjutsu. '''Measures the skill in ninjutsu a character has. *'Genjutsu. Measures the skill in genjutsu a character has. *'''Taijutsu. '''Measures the skill in taijutsu a character has. These seven attributes are measured from a twenty-point scale, with four distinct categories of level that affect the potential of a character in role-play. Numbers 1-5 represent a level of ability comparable to that of a Genin. 6-10 represents Chūnin skill. 11-19 represents Jōnin skill. 20+ represents Kage skill. Certain attributes within the Databook serve specific purposes, while others are used for general purposes such as skill checks against certain obstacles your characters will eventually face. I.E, a genin steps on a trap. His friends behind him fall, and he attempts to save them in RP using nothing but his own hands. The DM then compares the action with the strength the character already possesses, as well as what is required to pull them back up in the situation such as 5 Strength. Strength, Speed, and Intelligence currently serve no direct purpose. The rest, which do, have specific functions in role-play which will directly affect how you continue to use your character. Speed Outside of its use for skill-checks, the Speed attribute has an additional purpose in role-play. In combat, speed counts for initiative between characters. If two people are fighting, the first has an seven in speed and the second has five, the first person will also be first in the posting order. Stamina Stamina plays a direct hand in combat, much like the other physical attributes of the Databook (Strength and Speed). However, it holds a more important task than the others as it directly relates to how long a person can last in a fight and just how many abilities they can use during this time without exhausting themselves. In fights, the stamina stats will act as a general measurement of your character's stamina and its eventual depletion through a fight. When using jutsu of any sort, role-players are expected to deduct an appropriate amount of chakra used in question from their reserves. So as to help represent your characters current condition, and keep track of their abilities. If your Stamina number is meant to act as a temporary maximum of points you have to spend in battle for jutsu, then you can consider jutsu likewise and use this general guideline on how to compare ranked jutsu to points. *D-Rank Techniques: 1 point of Stamina. *C-Rank Techniques: 2 points of Stamina. *B-Rank Techniques: 3 points of Stamina. *A-Rank Techniques: 5 points of Stamina. *S-Rank Techniques: 10 points of Stamina. If, during a fight, your Stamina becomes empty you will lose consciousness during the session from the effects of Chakra Exhaustion. Depending on how over-extended your chakra reserves are from the jutsu used, you can potentially die from this exhaustion as well. Jutsu Attributes These are rules that encompass all three jutsu stats (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu; Genjutsu). Particularly regarding, the level of ability that a character can use depending on each attribute as well as their skill in it. Meaning that a character with higher levels of ninjutsu, will not only be able to learn them easier but also perform them better. This will directly affect how your character learns new techniques. *+3 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn D-Rank jutsu. *+5 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn C-Rank jutsu. *+8 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn B-Rank jutsu. *+13 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn A-Rank jutsu. *+15 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn S-Rank jutsu. Proficiency In the world of Naruto and role-play, most things are possible within a certain line of reasoning. One of the central themes of R.S is creative freedom. So long as you can meet the demands (chakra nature, KKG; etc) for it, your character can learn almost any jutsu. Because of this, there is no hard-limit to learning jutsu beyond bukijutsu. However, certain limitations apply to represent the difficulty of learning things your character isn't familiar with. Without '''proficiency in a specific area of expertise, the number of sessions required to learn jutsu in that area are multiplied by x1.5. An example of this would be a genin with six points in ninjutsu trying to learn the Rasengan, a famous A-Rank jutsu well beyond even the skill of the average Jōnin. It can still be done, but unlike a jōnin with ten points, it would require more work. The Genin would have to have 6 experience points to earn the Rasengan, while a proficient Jōnin could learn it in only four. Hand Seals Hand Seals are an underrated part of shinobi combat, they are the building blocks to almost all jutsu. In combat, this stat directly reflects how many hand seals your character can weave in a single post. This means if you have five points in Hand Seals, then you would be able to weave five hand seals for a jutsu in-character. If your jutsu requires more hand seals than what you can perform, then the rest will be performed in the next post as well as the jtusu. *If you reach +16 points in Hand Seals, you can weave hand seals with only one hand. Hand Seal Deduction For every extra point in Hand Seals you have when performing a jutsu, the less amount of hand seals it takes to weave. Until ultimately, you do not need to perform the hand seals for the technique anymore. In example, Fighter One has a seven in hand seals. Fighter Two has ten. They both attempt to use the Body Replacement Technique to avoid an attack. Fighter One would only need to weave three hand seals for the Body Replacement instead of the usual five. Fighter two, however, would not need to weave any hand seals whatsoever and could therefore perform the Body Replacement faster. (Credit to Dakotti for the system)